


"Spaced" Out

by shslStraws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coping, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslStraws/pseuds/shslStraws
Summary: Kaito has faced many obstacles in his life, and all he overcame with confidence. From the little things of; learning how to ride his bike. To the big things like graduating university. Although it was a struggle, he had faced all his problems head on and achieved. Kaito is living his best life, with his own home and his wonderful boyfriend, he truly feels like he can overcome anything life throws at him.Or so he thought.





	"Spaced" Out

Kaito has faced many obstacles in his life, and all he overcame with confidence. From the little things of; learning how to ride his bike. To the big things like graduating university. Although it was a struggle, he had faced all his problems head on and achieved. Kaito is living his best life, with his own home and his wonderful boyfriend, he truly feels like he can overcome anything life throws at him. 

Or so he thought. 

Kokichi has been cooped up in their room for two hours, and it made Kaito a bit worried. He knows his boyfriend can get like this where he’s either in a depressive state or he’s in a whole entire world completely. He really tries his best to help Kokichi cope through with his mental disorders, and they both seemed to be doing great so far. But in states where Kokichi can’t get out of bed, are the hardest for Kaito. He feels so helpless.  
Kaito is usually the type of person to face problems head on and help fix it. But this is just something Kaito can’t fix. 

And that’s okay. That’s what he tries to tell himself as the clock ticks in the unusually quiet living room. Kaito glanced at the hallway that leads to their bedroom, his leg unconsciously jumping up and down from his nervousness. He couldn’t take this anymore, he has to check up on him again.  
Kaito got up from the couch and into their dark bedroom, he didn’t want to turn on the lights to startle his boyfriend. He looked at the lumped figure on their bed, going up and down gently with the person’s breathing. Is Kokichi asleep?  
Kaito quietly makes his way to the other side of the bed to see Kokichi’s face, making sure not to disturb him, but what he found wasn’t closed eyes of someone who is sleeping. 

What he sees is Kokichi face, staring blankly back at him.  
Oh.  
It’s one of those days. 

Kaito understood now why Kokichi hasn’t moved from their room. Why he hasn’t made a sound. Kaito assumed he might have been having a depression nap, but no, Kokichi was dissociating.  
Dissociation was hard for Kaito to understand, but he knows enough from living with Kokichi and it just became a normal thing. And so, Kaito did the usual routine and went to the kitchen.  
He returned with a scented candle and light it, placing it on the nightstand. He then got in bed with the boy, cuddling up to him and started to gently pet Kokichi’s messy hair.  
Kaito breathed out and continued his motion of stroking his head, 

“You let me know when you come back down to Earth, okay Kichi?” 

He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer back, hell, Kaito didn’t know if Kokichi can even hear him. But he says it anyways, in case he is listening but can’t respond. And says to himself for comfort, “It’s okay to be in space, just don’t stay too long, I’m starting to miss you.” Kaito chuckled.  
When dissociation hits Kokichi, Kaito knows the whole routine on how to help get his boyfriend ground, and he feels less helpless.  
He kisses the back of Kokichi's head, “I love you” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahhh, I dissociated for 2 hours so I thought I'd self-project againnnn  
Pro tip: scented candles help grounding and not just with dissociation, can help with panic attacks. thumbsup emoji


End file.
